


Следственный эксперимент

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Миссия - спасти варенье, Немного пафоса, и, крэк, может быть, немного флаффа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написан в далеком прошлом на Шерлок Фест по заявке: Холмс\миссис Хадсон. В качестве обращения Холмс пользуется исключительно словом "милочка". Общение на бытовые темы. Поцелуй в конце приветствуется. Рейтинг PG-13. Юмор или что-то около.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следственный эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапно фик попал в список Электронный библиотеки Шерлокианы  
> Не знаю, как кто, а я вообще не была уверена, что когда-либо его прочту (у меня даже копии не осталось), но как с некоторыми моими текстами - посмеялась, найдя в сети. И перетащила сюда. Пусть будет.  
> Написан после выхода первого фильма Ричи.

\- Вы то мне и нужны! – воскликнул Холмс, едва миссис Хадсон вошла в комнату.  
\- Зачем же? – опешила женщина от такой радости при ее появлении и опасного блеска в глазах детектива. Мистер Ватсон, конечно, мог вынести любые чудачества, но она не так молода, да и сердце временами шалит.  
\- Как бы вы, дорогая, убили меня, будь я вашим любовником и реши я вас бросить ради другой? – мистер Холмс потянул ее за собой на середину комнаты, осторожно перехватив запястье.  
\- Вы не мой любовник, и вы не собираетесь меня бросать, разве что ради мистера Ватсона, - рационально заметила женщина.  
Холмс закатил глаза, взывая к собственному терпенью, и повторил:  
\- Я только прошу вас представить, милочка, такую возможность!. Вы поможете мне в решении одного занятного дела. Так вот, как бы вы меня убили?  
\- Отравила? – предположила миссис Хадсон. – Я как раз хотела спросить, не против ли вы, если я приготовлю печеные яблоки?  
\- Яблоки? Это великолепно. Но у нашей героини нет с собой яда. Есть только вот это, - Холмс поспешно впихнул в руки женщины небольшой обоюдоострый кинжал, - Вы в ярости, едва контролируете себя, а он как раз оказывается под рукой.  
\- Любовник? Вот что, мистер Холмс, раз уж речь об этом, дрова для камина отсырели, их нужно перенести наверх, чтобы высушить.  
Холмс закрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, бытовые вопросы легко сбивали его с толку.  
\- Все, что пожелаете, моя дорогая, но сейчас, прошу, подыграйте мне, - взмолился он, - от этого зависит жизнь одной леди.  
Миссис Хадсон кивнула, думая о том, что варенье, оставленное на кухне, перекипит, испортится и будет невкусным.  
\- Так вот, в порыве гнева вы хватаете кинжал и убиваете меня! – вдохновенно начал детектив, - убивайте же меня! Больше чувств, я променял вас на светловолосую дуру, которая и ногтя вашего не стоит!  
Женщина неуверенно вертела в руке кинжал. Хороший такой, как раз курицу удобно потрошить.  
\- Мистер Холмс, что вы думаете о фаршированной курице на ужин? – спросила она, чтобы хорошая мысль не потерялась по пути.  
Холмс обошел её по кругу, потом ещё раз, взлохматив волосы на голове до состояния в котором он напоминал взъерошенного кота, хлопнул себя по лбу и остановился. Взгляд у него был такой, что ни один врач (за исключением, возможно, Джона Ватсона) не испытал бы сомнений насчет того, что перед ним умалишенный.  
\- Да убивайте же меня, чёрт бы вас побрал! – воскликнул он, прижимаясь к губам ошеломленной женщины в коротком поцелуе.  
Миссис Хадсон была женщиной неробкого десятка. Дамы со слабой психикой, неуравновешенные ранимые особы никогда не выходят замуж за военных: ни одна из них не вынесет явления мужа после дружеских полковых попоек. Муж ее был тем ещё типом, хотя любил, за то и терпела. И Холмса терпела. Но никогда не стоит доводить почтенную женщину, рискуя узнать, как она превратится в демона.  
\- Холмс получил чувствительный удар в пах, удар локтем под ребра и ещё один, чуть ниже, несколько ощутимо-болезненных тычков тупым концом кинжала, - Я думаю, фаршированную курицу можно подать с овощами, - царапину на левой щеке, двум верхним пуговицам на рубашке пришел конец, - дрова перенесите до вечера, - завершающим штрихом стал удар каблуком по ноге. - и, если вы не возражаете, я поменяю коврик перед камином, этот уже напоминает швейцарский сыр.  
\- Да вы прирожденный убийца! – охнул Холмс, опускаясь в кресло, - надо сообщить мисс Адлер, что у нее появился конкурент в нелегком деле сведения меня в могилу.  
\- Вы сами просили вас убить, - напомнила миссис Хадсон, протягивая Холмсу платок, - приложите, надо найти что-то холодное, чтобы щека не распухла.  
Она отошла, чтобы выбрать что-нибудь подходящее в том беспорядке, что царил в комнате.  
\- Ну, вы убедились, что леди жестоко убила своего любовника? – она протянула ему небольшой камень, найденный под бумагами.  
\- А вы знаете, кому этим самым камнем проломили череп? – ирочнино заметил Холмс, принимая помощь, и медленно приходя в себя: - Боюсь вас разочаровать, милочка, благодаря вам, я поверил, что она могла его убить, а надеялся доказать обратное. Кинжал – это так не по-женски! Такие отточенные жесткие удары, признаюсь, я поражен, что она могла убить так хладнокровно, смотря как он истекает кровью.  
\- Признаться честно, редкая женщина убьет любовника в порыве ревности, - задумчиво произнесла миссис Хадсон, - что касается точности ударов, то она должна быть знакома с готовкой и разделкой мяса, что требует от нее опредленной сноровки.  
\- О, женщины, вам имя - вероломство! – трагично отметил Холмс, - Сдается мне, вы знаете, о чем говорите, особенно в той части, когда говорите про любовников и сравнивайте мужчин с окороком. Молчите, - предупредил все возражения он, - я хочу оставить ваш светлый образ в памяти незамутненным и пленительно таинственным. Молчите! Ни слова о печеных яблоках!  
Миссис Хадсон поджала губы, но удержалась от нелестных комментариев в сторону несносного характера мистера Холмса, его привычки совать нос в чужие дела и отсутствия такта в тактичных вопросах. В конце концов, каждая уважающая себя англичанка имеет любовника, а умная умеет это скрыть. Она снова пробежала взглядом по комнате, вид которой ее ужасал. Поверх всех книг на столе лежала фотография. Она поднесла ее поближе к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть:  
\- Это ваша убийца? – спросила она Холмса, решившего впасть в мыслительный транс.  
\- Да она, сразу по прибытии в участок - он умолчал о том, что фотографию он фактически украл, чем немало возмутил доктора Ватсона. Впрочем, тот быстро отошел и даже не потребовал возвращения ценной улики: Холмс умел убеждать, пусть не всегда честно, прибегая к запрещенным приемам и не гнушаясь человеческими слабостями. Ничто человеческое было не чуждо и ему, но...  
\- Женщина никогда не оденется так, идя на свидание к своему любовнику, - заметила миссис Хадсон, возвращая фотографию на место, - вам подать чай?  
Холмс смотрел на нее, словно она сейчас открыла перед ним двери, за которыми скрывалась величайшая тайна женской души. Он хлопнул себя по коленям и бросился искать пальто.  
\- Я все же приготовлю курицу, постарайтесь с мистером Ватсоном быть вовремя. Сами не питаетесь, но не заставляйте и его голодать, - бросила она ему вслед.  
Оставшись одна, миссис Хадсон посмотрела на кинжал, потом на разбросанные бумаги, подняла патроны, закатившиеся под стол, вздохнула и пошла на кухню, чтобы предаться воспоминаниям, о которых приличная дама не станет говорить вслух. О многом, что она видела в этом доме, она никогда не станет говорить вслух. Мистер Холмс, конечно, надеется спасти Лондон от преступности, но она должна была спасти варенье для мистера Холмса.


End file.
